One week
by veronicacd's
Summary: Taylor Mckessie is done. Senior year finishes in a week, but'ever so great' Chad has managed to ruin it for her. Regardless of her friends advise, she's determined to block him out.Will her instincts get the best of her or can she forgive? Chaylor
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! just realised that i haven't written anything in like 4 months! well school's out for me, but this idea just came up and i decided to use it. enjoy!

* * *

Monday 6:30 am

_Ring Ring Ring_! "I hate you." Taylor McKessie groaned as she pounded the snooze button for the third time.

"Taylor baby get up." called from downstairs, already prepared for work. "Come on sweety it's your last week; make it count!"

"Shut up Mom," Taylor moaned as she pulled the covers over her very annoyed and tiresome head. Yes, it was the last week, but in all seriousness, she was dying for it to be over. Senior year, in its entirety proved to really challenge her, what with the eight or nine college applications. And unlike junior year, her schedule was packed with straight AP's just to make sure she got that college scholarship to Georgetown. And how she managed to deal with the work plus her part time job working as a waitress all amazed her. But then again, she was Taylor Mckessie; enough said. Already knowing her mother would come upstairs if she didn't wake, Taylor got up and got dressed.

"One more stupid, annoying, pointless week then it's over." Checking the mirror, she fixed all necessary issues and decided to wear at least a smile to please her mother.

"Oh, good you're awake." Her mother said, appearing in the bedroom to, like she had predicted, check up on her.

"Yes Mom." Taylor responded. "But do I really have to go to school? I mean what's the point of going when I already know I'm headed to Georgetown? It's just__" Taylor immediately stopped at her mother's glare. She knew that look all too well and quite frankly, not attending classes was never an option. "Ok fine, just please stop giving me that stare." She said as she packed her books and grabbed a sweater, not that she needed it though considering the 80 degrees outside. Her mother smiled and gave her daughter a pat on the back. "That's my girl."

"Oh mom please." Taylor responded as she made her way out the door and started walking.

"I love you, have a good last week baby!"

"Ok," Her daughter murmured back, though she doubted she would. Yes, again there was only one week left at East High, the school that included the classmates for which she'd known since they'd received snacks and nap time together. The school that also included the rigorous and challenging academics that shaped her into the woman she is today. And, the school who contained the one boy who had, with only a few words, **ruined** her last week.

But then again, she shouldn't have been so emotionally taken back by his attitude over her college decision. She was attending Georgetown, and he was staying close by home, that was that. It was obvious from when she received the acceptance letter. And it wasn't like she was gonna pass up the opportunity, one that she deserved rightfully. However, behaving like his all too familiar narrow minded self, he decided to not only refuse and reject the decision, but openly mock it! To Taylor, it proved to be practically irrational and unforgivable. Whatever his problem was, she wasn't going to let it takeover her day.

"Hey! Hey wait up!" Taylor turned around and smiled as one of her best friends Kelsi apporached her.

"Hey Kels ready for our last week?" Taylor said in mock cheer.

"Absolutely! Senior year is practically finished!" Her friend said, smiling. Taylor laughed, Kelsi was almost as eager for school to end as she was.

"What are we even going to do this week? Shouldn't the seniors just go home and not have to do anything until graduation?"

"I think we're just going to review all our years at East High or something. I don't know." Kelsi responded as they mounted the stairs. Taylor pushed a stray hair behind her hair as she opened the door and stepped in. Almost immediately, she scowled as she saw him, laughing over some stupid joke with Troy and Jason. Whatever the contents were, she wasn't staying to hear. Kelsi, on the other hand grinned and embraced her boyfriend with a hug. "What are you guys rambling on about."

"Well I was just telling Chad here that I'm gonna win those 20 bucks."

"No, see you've got it all wrong. In fact, it's you who's gonna pay me." Chad responded.

"Is this a bet?" Kelsi asked, wondering what possible ridiculous task these two could come up with. Both boys nodded their heads, grinning widely. "Look it's the last week of school. You guys can't afford to be suspended__"

"Calm down Kels," Jason said, tightening his grip on his girlfriend. "It's not that bad."

"And I got it all in the bag." Kelsi rolled her eyes at the comment, averting her attention to Troy. "Are you taking part in this hanous idea too?" Troy shook his head.

"No, I'm leaving it up to them.I'm done with bets for this year."

"Because he embarrassingly lost the last one like a little baby ." Chad said smirking as Trot shot him a look.

"Great, what was the last bet?" She asked innocently.

"You don't need to know." Troy started but Jason beamed.

"Well, Troy here decided to agree on__"

"I swear the god Jason." Troy said threateningly. Jason grinned and faced his girlfriend. "I'll tell you later." He then shot Troy a look. "Some one's being a baby about it." Kelsi shook her head.

"Hey, wait, where'd she go?"

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Um," She looked around, swearing that her friend had been there only a minute ago.

* * *

Taylor rolled her eyes, throwing some of her books, more violently then she wanted to into her locker. She was looking for Gabriella, and already knowing she wasn't with Troy, she decided to check her locker. Her assumptions correct, her other best friend was found putting books into her bag, while secretly texting to someone. Taylor inwardly giggled. Gabriella seemed like a total goody goody, but Taylor knew the real her. Quietly she walked over and tapped her back, almost bursting out in laughter watching her reaction.

"God Tay!"

"Gabriella Montez, you know the school rules." Taylor stressed through a Darbus tone. "No electronic devices while in the learning area." Her best friend rolled her eyes.

"Oh, be quiet."

"What's up?"

"Oh you know me, just trying to finish the week." She responded with a smile.

"Same here, just wish it was over." Taylor said a little too forced.

"Are you still mad?" Gabriella asked, giving her friend a sympathetic look.

"Any reason I shouldn't be?" Taylor responded. "It's fine if he doesn't want me to leave, but acting like an asshole about it's a different story." Taylor couldn't help but sigh. Gabriella didn't really have to worry about distance drama, since Troy and she were attending colleges only about 2 hours away from each other. Actually, out of the whole gang, she was the only one to be attending a college on the East Coast. Everyone else was either in California, Washington or remaining in Albuquerque.

"You have a point there. He definitely didn't pick the greatest timing, but it's the last week Tay."

"You're right. The last week I'll have to deal with his nonsense." She responded as the two girls walked into homeroom. It wasn't long before she heard his obnoxious laughter, as the boys plus Kelsi traveled in the room. She stared at the board in disgust. "One week." Gabriella whispered as she patted the young girls back. Kelsi made her way to the end rows and sat next to the girls. "Hey, where'd you go?" She said as she got out her books. "Just had to go somewhere." Taylor responded,keeping her eyes towards the board. "Oh," Kelsi responded as she gave Gabriella a questioning look. Taylor waited until homeroom bell ended, then she grabbed Gabriella's hand and stormed out. While on their way, she heard _him _make a remark and oh did it fuel her fire!

"Hey Tay, I know about your eagerness to leave, but you're really hurting my hand." Gabriella said as she was literally dragged into the next class they shared. "Oh sorry." Taylor said, letting her hand go and taking her seat. Whatever had just happened, she wasn't going to think about it. After all, Chad and she only had English and Gym together. It shouldn't be that hard. "Thank goodness it's just about our last assignment right?" Gabriella said, taking out a piece of paper. The two prepared for the lesson until they noticed a tall figure come up to them. Taylor looked up slightly.

"Hey you," Troy said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"Hey," She responded, rubbing his arm. "How's your morning?"

"Pretty well, I was gonna say hi earlier but you guys just bolted out of home room."

"Oh yeah," Taylor responded, with still the slightest hint of annoyance.

"So is everyone siked for graduation?" Gabriella said, looking between the two and trying to lighten conversation.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Troy responded and Taylor nodded. "What are we even supposed to do this last week?" She asked. "I feel like seniors should have the ' you don't have to go to school anymore' rule or something."

"That would be helpful." Troy agreed, playing with some of his girlfriend's wavy locks. "They just want to torture us. Leave us one more week to remember lovely East High." He joked.

Taylor smiled. "I think you're right." She responded, as the teacher came in and began the lesson.

* * *

After closing her locker, Taylor walked out onto the track in search for Gabriella. Coach Bolton was making everyone run 6 laps or a mile and a half, and she just wanted to get it over with.

"Hey!" Taylor turned around, spotting her best friend run up. "Troy said this would be our last running or even doing anything practice. That's good news." She stated, dramatically sitting down.

"Yeah. Another thing to be done with." Taylor responded as she began stretching her quads. "Where is Troy anyway?" She asked nonchalantly, scanning the fields.

"I think he's arguing over some bet with Jason by the start line." Taylor looked over and groaned. Of course he would be there too; hair pulled back, sleeveless tee. If he hadn't been such a jerk, she would have came over and said hi or something. Coach Bolton blew his whistle, signaling the students to start. "Let's just get this over with." Taylor said. She helped her friend up and walked to the start line. There, the two (almost always self-selected gym partners) decided to take it easy, only doing two laps at a time.

"I officially hate running." Taylor stated.

"And to think we haven't even done one lap." Gabriella responded. Taylor was about to nod, when they both heard someone come up fast from behind. Taylor turned around, moving aside just in time to see Chad speed past the two. "Asshole." Taylor said loudly, though not sure if he heard it.

"Sorry about that." Gabriella said as the two watched him slow down and run in line with one of his guy friends.

"Why? It's not your fault that he's rude!" Taylor responded.

"We can stop and wait if you want." Her friend suggested.

"No! Why would we do that? Just stick to our initial plan." She responded, as they finished their first lap.

"Ok." Gabriella said as the two kept on running. There was no telling whether he would overlap them again. The two finished their second lap in silence until they reached the finish line to break. Taylor noted that he didn't stop either, and for that she was glad. The last thing she needed was a copycat.

* * *

first chapter was kinda wierd, but i think i really like this!

_Veronica


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Just wanted to give my little brother a shout out for finishing school today. He's only in 7th grade but still! Oh yeah, and a tiny shout out to myself and all the other writers here who have recently passed their 2 year anniversary!

* * *

Tuesday

Gabriella Montez stifled a laugh at her morning routine. She had missed breakfast on her rush out of her house, and she'd made it half way to the school before realising that her clock was 20 minutes faster than usual. Inwardly she groaned, remembering that she had set her clock earlier for the week. After all, she couldn't be tardied a few days before graduation. It would be embarrassing! Quickly she covered up her amusement, while approaching the main school area. She hadn't moved three feet, when two large hands covered her eyes. "Who is this?" She asked. No response. Gabriella crossed her arms. "Troy, is it you?" Still silence. Assuming it wasn't, she chose another. "Jason?" Again, silence.

"Who is this? Tell me!"

"It's Troy." Gabriella heard another voice, slowly approaching her.

"Thanks Chad." The hands came off her eyes and she turned around.

"You're welcome." Chad responded while spinning the combination on his locker.

"Why didn't you say that when I guessed you first?" She asked as he strugged his shoulders.

"What fun would that be?" He responded. "So...what are you doing afterschool today?" He asked, hopefully.

"Unfortunately, I have to do finishing chores around the house." Gabriella responded, easily noticing the dejected look on his face.

"Rejected." Chad murmured, collecting laughs from Gabriella and glares from Troy.

" Anyway, i'm so glad graduations in like three days!" Gabriella said excitedly.

"Me either. I need to get out of here." Chad responded,grabbing a few books from his locker. Gabriella noted that he took down the picture of Taylor and him from prom; a bad sign. Taylor in mind, Gabriella searched the school entrance area. After all, she was the best friend, and it wouldn't help for Taylor to be ostracized at a time like this.

"I gotta go," Gabriella said, motioning off until Troy grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Where? Classes don't even start for another 30 minutes."

"I know, but I have to go meet up with someone." She said, hoping he would catch on.

"Who?" He asked. Gabriella bit her lip.

"Just a friend, and plus I gotta put my things in my locker.I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." Chad responded while Troy stood confused. Gabriella left, walking quickly to her locker. She had been called by an obviously frustrated Taylor last night to talk. Fortunately,she barely had any homework, because the conversation was long! Anyway, she just wanted to see her friend before classes started; there was no homeroom today and they had different schedules.

* * *

Fastening the buttons on her sweater, Taylor walked up the steps to the school doors. It seemed now every day she came closer to graduation, it was another day to dread. Yesterday was already a day to remember,with the track incident and all. But Tuesdays were usually good for her; she had all her favorite classes first and a long lunch.

_"So I checked out the stores you mentioned yesterday, but none of them have what I need."_ Taylor groaned. _Great _She walked past the opening door to see Troy and Chad arguing over something.

"Isn't it kind of unfair that I'm giving you help?"

"Why would it? His mother's a designer. I'm sure she's giving him all the help he wants." Chad responded, with a tint of frustration in his voice.

"I still don't know." Troy responded. "Even so, how could I help you?"

"Isn't your mom some kind of design person too?"

"Chad. My mother's an actuary. The only thing she designs are insurance policies." The senior said, almost chuckling.

"Oh, great. Thanks Troy for being the worst friend ever." Chad said slamming his locker.

"Anything for you. Look why don't you find someone who's skilled at design. Or better yet, find someone who can overlook the finished project, you know to correct the little errors."

"Shut up," Chad said giving his best friend a slight shove. "I'm not losing to him!"

"No violence." Troy stated, playfully checking the area. She hadn't moved two steps before his eyes landed on her. Embarrassed, Taylor ducked her head and darted to her locker. Why had she been staring? Who cared any way? She thought, busting open her locker. While putting the books inside, her phone buzzed.

_1 New Message_

_Gabriella_

_R u school yet?_

Taylor quickly text-ed back.

_Yes. And wat did I say about using phones in school???_

_Sent_

"How can you tell me that?" Taylor jumped and turned around.

"How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Only a few seconds. And if you responded to that message then you were using an electronic device. That's against the rules!" Gabriella said in a mocking tone.

"Taylor rolled her eyes."I guess my words were used against me." She commented.

"So?" Gabriella started. "How's the morning?"

"Uh," Taylor responded. "Can you tell Troy I didn't mean to stare?"

"What?" Gabriella asked, bewildered.

"Oh don't worry, he'll know what I meant."

"Oh ok?" She responded. Taylor laughed, linking arms. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

* * *

By lunch the little morning incident was a pass for Taylor. Tuesday's definately were her favorite days.

She spent lunch catching up with a few weekend stories from her friends and what not. She also didn't have to work today, which was a bonus in itself. The only thing she wasn't looking forward to was last period, English.

Taylor rushed into class and set her things down, with a few seconds to spare. She watched the clock, hoping the 45 minutes would go by swiftly. It was times like this where she wished Ms. Darbus was teaching. Then the class didn't have to worry about being oral, seeing that she gave lectures all the time. Her teacher, Mr. Collins was the exact opposite. He had the students drag their desks into a circle and discuss educational literature. She usually didn't mind, but today she'd prefer the lecture.

"Good afternoon everyone. I'm glad to say that we have perfect attendance." He started. "Considering that we have finished all of our pieces this year, why don't we have an all book discussion. You can review any novel that we went over this year, what you liked, which was your favorite, least favorite, you get the idea. Who wants to go first?" For a bit there was an awkward silence.

"Don't all go at once." He uttered.

"I liked Anne Frank," Jason said, breaking the silence. "I thought it was cool, I mean the plot's tragic and the ends depressing, but overall all it was a good book."

"Thank you Jason," the teacher responded. "Anyone else want to give an opinion? Agree, disagree?"

"I agree." Taylor started. "Jason's right. I think the whole story's an excellent portray of the Holocaust. It is really tragic, how everyone in Anne's family, excluding her father ends up dying. I guess I'm glad though, of course not about the death! But that she left such a detailed biography for people to learn from."

"Thank you," Mr. Collins replied. Taylor grinned, that is until she heard a small scoff. She scanned the circle until she saw _him_, head supported on his hand, rolling his eyes, forcing her to scowl. She had almost forgotten he was there, until now.

"Any other opinions?" The teacher called out.

"Yeah, I have one." Chad said, sitting up. It was Taylor's turn to roll her eyes. What idiotic thing did he have to say?

"Go ahead, Mr. Danforth."

"I guess my favorite book would have to be As You Like It. And I must say, the greatest part about it, was the central character Viola. I liked her transformation, cutting her hair, wearing men's clothes, basically taking a risk for her brother."

Taylor wrinkled her eyebrow. Where was he going with this?

"I think the best parts though involved her hiding the truth about her gender from Olivia. Even if the secret was exposed in the end, the fact that she could keep her mouth shut was impressive. And in a weird way, it almost seemed like a metaphor. Maybe people in general should understand when to keep quiet or not." Taylor's jaw dropped. Chad snickered, giving Jason a low five.

"An interesting analysis," The teacher responded. While other students participated, Taylor's eyes remained glued to the clock. The sayings were true. It actually did make time seem much slower than usual. And she wanted to go home already! By the time the bell rang, she had her books packed; ready to leave.

Whether she was feeling brave or annoyed, Taylor made sure to 'accidentally' bump shoulders with him on her way out. She heard him give a sigh of disgust, and for a strange reason, it made her feel way better.

"Someone's a little too excited to serve food." He muttered loudly enough for a few classmates to hear and quickly laugh. Ignoring the comment (or at least trying to) Taylor stormed out of the building, ignoring her friends' calls. It was the last class of the day, and she had let him get to her!

* * *

Totally sorry If I completely destroyed The Diary of Anne Frank and As You Like It! I know I kind of butchered them a bit, but they're really great books!

_Veronica


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm trying to get this story updated as soon as possible. Because frankly, alot of my friends' schools are out and it would be kinda of wierd dragging this through the summer. :) Anyway because the chapters are follwing days of the week, I think i'll only have two, maybe three more left!

* * *

Wednesday

"Chad!" Jason called out as the free period bell rang.

"What?" He responded, seemingly annoyed.

"Just wanted to share that I'm practically finished and hoping you are too?" He said, a slick smile plastered across his face.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, I got it all in the bag." Chad replied, presenting a similar expression.

"What's up guys?" Troy asked as he greeted both men.

"I was just about to ask Chad to give me a little preview of his concepts."

"Why would I do that? So you can cheat?" Chad crossed his arms.

"Cheat? I'm already finished, remember?"

"Well I'm glad. Just need to make a few adjustments, then I'll be ready." Chad leaned against the locker.

"Ok, well I think I'm gonna hit the gym then. Catch you guys later." Jason responded, sauntering down the hallway stairs. Waiting until he was gone, Chad gave a sigh of anger, slamming his locker with his fist.

"A few adjustments?" Troy started. "To what? You haven't even started!"

"Shut up!" Chad replied, already angered. "Did you really expect me to say 'No Jason I haven't started at all'?"

"No, but when do you actually plan on getting started?"

"When I feel it's necessary."

"Necessary, um news flash. Friday's the deadline, which just so happens to be two days from now." Troy reminded his friend.

"Do you think I don't know that? I'm screwed Troy, screwed!" Chad said almost banging his head against the locker. "I have no idea how to design this thing, let along how to present it!"

"Why don't you come up with lots of ideas and just right them down; brainstorm?"

"Because it's too hard! And you're not helping! I swear if it was gonna be this hard I would have asked..." Chad stopped.

"Asked who?"

"No one." He said, jamming open his locker and shoving his books in.

"And by no one, do you mean... Taylor?" Troy asked, though already knowing.

"No I don't" Chad replied, slamming his locker. "I meant Gabriella."

"Sure you did. Because you definitely would pause before saying my girlfriend's name." Troy said, pointing out the obvious lie.

"Can we not talk about this?" Chad said, though he wasn't really asking.

"Hey, I'm just saying. It is the last week, you know."

"So what?"

"So, maybe you should stop acting like a two year old and make up with her. It was your fault after all."

"Troy, we're not talking about this." Chad repeated, walking away from his honest friend.

"Suits yourself, but you're gonna regret it." Troy called after.

"Thanks again for not helping." Chad sneered, his step hardening as he turned the corner.

"No problem." Troy responded, really to no one, stepping the other way.

* * *

"Hey girls." Taylor called to her friends, making her way to the benches outside.

"Hey! I tried calling you last night,I thought it was your day off," Gabriella said as she removed her books so her friend could sit.

"Yeah it was but I had to work out a few things with my plane ticket. I think they put me on the wrong flight or something, so I was stuck on my computer. Sorry."

"Oh, Taylor! You just reminded me!" Kelsi said, pouting her lips. "You're gonna be so far away! I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too," Taylor responded, giving her friend a slight hug. "That's why we absolutely MUST meet up sometime this summer. Are we all clear?"

"Definitely. We're gonna go shopping, movies, we're gonna do everything! Just us girls." Martha added, as everyone agreed.

"Mani's Pedi's you name it!" Gabriella continued. The girls remained chatting while a group of jocks passed by. Taylor tried to hide her disgust and ignore _him _as he ranted on about some project. Thinking that he had gone, Taylor looked up from her previous position.

They made eye contact for about 2 seconds before he turned away, rolling his eyes and snickering. Taylor couldn't help but smile. She had purposely ignored her friends' calls, already knowing what they would say. And she had come to the conclusion that his appearance wouldn't matter after tomorrow, the last official day of classes. And this meant that she would enjoy every last bit of her school days with her friends, Chad or no Chad. The bells rang signaling for the end of free period, and the girls got up, departing.

"Did we actually use up 45 minutes talking?" Gabriella asked, as she and Taylor walked to Math class.

"I think we did." Taylor cheerfully responded. "But then again, that's not really a surprise now is it?"

"Guess not." Gabriella said as the two took their seats. "Hey, are you still going to be working in the summer?"

"Definitely not. I've made all the money I need to survive 10 trips to the mall. After tomorrow I am done!" Taylor exclaimed. Her outburst received a few questioning heads her way.

"Oops, sorry." Taylor responded, leaning back into her seat, as Gabriella giggled. The bell rang signaling for class to begin.

"Hey, where's Troy?" Taylor asked. Gabriella looked around.

"I have no idea. Is he really gonna be late the last Wednesday of classes?" The girls didn't have to say another word, as Troy popped into the room and handed the teacher a note.

"You're late." Taylor teased.

"Ha. Ha. Don't worry I have a pass." Troy responded, giving Gabriella's right arm a light squeeze before sitting down behind her. Taylor turned towards the front of the room and got out paper. The three continued to follow the lesson, while giving a slight 'whoop' as the teacher announced that there would be no homework for the rest of the week. When the bell rang, Taylor quickly grabbed her stuff and got up.

"Have fun in English."

"See you in gym." Gabriella responded, packing up her own items.

"Wait." Troy said, grasping her hand and holding her back.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked him while they exited the class.

"I talked to Chad."

"Oh! Good what happened?" She questioned. She had previously called him last night for help.

"He wasn't exactly happy to hear about it. He actually kind of stormed off."

"Oh, great." Gabriella sighed. All morning her friend portrayed a new attitude, one that just didn't seem like her. "I don't understand. Why can't they just forgive each other and move on?"

"You know how complicated Chad can be. He always has to be right. You should see this bet Jason and him are doing." Troy recalled, grinning.

"Bet? Is it bad? Because they can't afford_"

"Calm down Gabby. You and Kelsi have this strange assumption that they're gonna blow up the school or something."

"Well can you blame me.? They, actually all of you have done pretty outrageous 'bets' before. I wouldn't be surprised if this one was something similar."

"Ok little Miss Supervisor. Don't worry." Troy said.

"But I really am worried about them."

"Why? It's only a bet." Gabriella gave Troy a 'not that!' look, playfully elbowing his stomach.

"Oh, you know what don't worry about it. I'm sure things'll work out fine by Friday."

"Are you sure?" She asked, as they arrived at her class.

"Pretty positive. I'll see you later."

"Ok." Gabriella responded. He gave her a slight kiss on the cheek and left. Gabriella groaned. She hoped he was correct; she didn't want to see _her_ best friend and _his_ best friend like this anymore.

* * *

"Congratulations Wildcats. This is officially you're last P.E. class." The announcement was met with whoops, hollers and some 'thank goodness's'.

"That is unless you're an athlete. Then of course you'll be spending probably the next four years doing squats and lunges." _This_ announcement was met with the expected groans and whines.

"Thanks for reminding us Coach." Jason said aloud, with most of the jocks agreeing.

"Hey, if you guys thought I was a hard coach, wait till you go to college, it's the real deal." Mr. Bolton responded. "Any way, I thought it'd be a good way to end the year by having a free for all. Go ahead. Go crazy." His final announcement was met with cheers as the students parted into their own groups.

"We absolutely must must must do a sleepover." Kelsi suggested after she and Taylor positioned themselves on the swings.

"You're right. We should do it at Gabriella's."

"Yes! She has the most space. It's gonna be music, dancing, singing, acting, you name it!" Taylor giggled. Her friend had quite the imagination. She would miss her plenty.

"Hey! Watch out!" Both girls looked on to see two jocks motioning at the football headed towards them, fast. The girls uttered a small shriek as the ball drew near, landing on Taylors left leg.

"Taylor, are you ok?" Mathew, one of the boys questioned approaching her.

"I'm ok." Taylor responded. The hit didn't really hurt all that much.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm alright. Just a little surprised. But ok none the less." He didn't look that convinced, so Taylor pulled up the sides of her Capri pants and showed him the lower half of her legs.

"See, no damage." She said, inwardly thanking herself for shaving today.

"Wait, then what this bruise?" Mathew responded, bending down to further examine. Taylor looked at her left leg.

"Oh, that. No that was a long time ago. I kind of fell off the swings and got cut up pretty bad."

"Yikes. Does it hurt?" He asked, touching her leg slightly.

"Na, I'm a soldier." Taylor said, flashing a friendly smile. "Little bruises don't affect me."

"I see." He responded, neither of the two noticing a pair of eyes watching them, angry ones.

"Well then I guess I'll catch you later." He said, trailing back to his friend.

"Where were we?" Taylor asked, continuing her conversation with Kelsi.

* * *

"Everyone, we are going to complete surveys today." Mr. Collins began, handing out the papers to the English class. "Please fill them up to the best of your ability. Will someone volunteer to collect them?"

"I'll do it." Mathew said, raising his hand.

"Great. After you all complete these, you are free to go." He finished, sitting at his desk. Taylor finished her survey quickly; she didn't really have much to say. Well except for the fact that she was glad that English, as well as all her other subjects were done tomorrow. And what a relief that would be! Like some students before her,upon finishing she got up and handed the survey in.

"Hello soldier." Mathew said, playfully saluting her. Taylor couldn't help but laugh.

"Hello Mathew." She said grabbing her things and heading for the door.

Chad finished his survey almost immediately. He _did_ have a lot to say about the class, but didn't feel like writing it all down. Packing up his stuff, he signed his name and got up.

"Hey man," Mathew started. " So glad to be out of this class. I swear it was such a bore." Chad glared at him.

"Yeah I'm sure it was." He responded, shoving the paper at the other man.

"Wow, what's your problem?" Mathew demanded.

"What the hell's yours?"Chad shot back, ready for confrontation.

"Hey, what's up?" Jason asked, approaching the two.

"Nothing," Chad said, slinging his bag on and leaving. Once out, he shook his head in utter confusion. Why had he overreacted like that? Moving down the hallway, he recalled the event earlier at gym and scowled. He easily remembered the little football 'accident' which involved Mathew putting his hands where they **didn't** belong. Regardless, he wondered why he had easily taken offense. Chad got to the end of the hall before facing a realization. Whether he would admit it or not, he was jealous.

* * *

Don't really have much to say. Thanks for reading!

_Veronica


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! First let me say, I worked on this straight for a few hours so pleease bare with me! (There was a significant amount of writer's block) :o Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Thursday: Last Day of Classes

"I must say. It pains me to see you seniors graduate tomorrow. I still remember almost all of you as freshmen. Some even from Middle school!" The principal spoke through the microphone. "Now everyone, be sure to pack up everything from you're lockers. It would be embarrassing to leave anything behind. Especially if you're a senior. Enough said, have a great last day of school." With that, the bell rang, and students piled out of the All school meeting.

"I can't believe it. Today actually is the last day of actual school." Gabriella said, linking arms with her friend.

"Me either. It really went by fast." Taylor said, approaching her locker. "Too bad we have to clean out all this junk." She motioned to the several stray papers, locker posters and articles of clothing.

"Yeah, that's gonna suck. I think I'll get started during free period. But I'm gonna need a trash bag for all the stuff I have." Gabriella responded, grinning widely.

"Me too. Who knows how long it's gonna take?" Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"That's beside the point. Today we're going to enjoy our last day as seniors. Because it's been one hell of a year."

"You got that right." Taylor murmured. "We really should have done a bucket list."

"That'd be so fun! 10 things you have to do before you go to college. Let's do them in the summer." Gabriella slung her bag over her back."I will see you later. In 45 minutes, my high school science life is O.V.E.R. What's that spell? Over!" She raised her hand powerfully in the air. Suddenly the girls heard snickering from behind. They turned around to see who else but the cheerleaders laughing at Gabriella's posture. Taylor rolled her eyes. _One more thing to be done with._ Embarrassed, Gabriella shot her arms down by her side and blushed. "Almost forgot," She muttered. "Not a cheerleader."

Two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"You're my cheerleader." Gabriella giggled.

"Troy!" Taylor watched the two in the act. Surprisingly, she felt a rush of envy overcome her. She didn't want to be jealous, but it seemed to tempting. Before this whole problem even occurred, _he _used to do the same with her. She could actually say that she missed__

Taylor shook her head. She didn't miss anything. She wouldn't, she couldn't! Slowly, she slipped away from the couple and into her first class, refusing to let it get to her.

Gabriella broke away from her embrace and looked around.

"Where'd she go?" She turned towards Troy I confusion.

"She seems to be doing that a lot lately," He commented.

"I guess I'll see her later. I'll see you too."

"Ok, enjoy your last day."

"You too." Gabriella gave him a peck on the lips before leaving.

* * *

"I hope you all enjoy your last high school free period," The speakers called after the bell rang. "But please, seniors, no fooling around, use this as a time to clean out your locker or do something productive." With the announcement, students exited the class and scrambled into free period.

Taylor collected a trash bag from one of the tables and sauntered to her locker. She had to start sometime, and what better time than now? She began with removing old papers, binders and anything else from the previous months. _I have so much junk! _

"Taylor!" She turned to see her best friend run up to her.

"Cleaning lockers suck!" Gabriella said, holding up an obviously over stuffed bag.

"How much junk do you have?" Taylor questioned. A lot, she noted, from the look of the bag.

"Trust me; I still have a bit more. I'm just taking it to the trash cans. The school was prepared for us." She joked.

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"Look I'm gonna go dump this then I'll see you later, ok?"

"Sure, see you then." With that Gabriella exited. Taylor couldn't help but pity her, the bag looked heavy! She was about to go and help until almost out of nowhere, Troy popped up and lifted the load right out of her hands. Gabriella giggled and linked arms with him.

Taylor couldn't fake it anymore. She felt it way in her stomach, something that she couldn't really describe. Something that appeared as a mixture of envy and hurt. _They're so happy. _She forced herself to look away and concentrate on her locker. She did have a lot more work to do before the period was over. Taylor reached around her pile of things, discarding trash from her belongings. _I don't even remember buying half this stuff. _She lifted up a sweater.

_When did I wear this? Why did I get it? Gross, and it smells like ass! _She tossed it into the now growing bag, and felt around the locker. _Ouch! _She recoiled her hand to examine the damage, a paper cut. _Great. _Taylor reached back for the cause and pulled out a picture. She hadn't given it a proper glance before placing it face down on the floor.

She didn't want to look at it. Not even for a second. Taylor clamped her eyes tight. She shouldn't be feeling like this! She vowed to herself that once the week was finished, the drama would be done, no questions asked.

Taylor didn't dare cry. _Not here, not now._

_"Thanks for helping. I'll see you later."_

_"Ok." _She averted her attention to the end of the hallway, nearly wishing that she hadn't. Yes, she loved Gabriella, and Troy was a pretty nice guy too, but seeing them together, more elated than she could ever be was too much for her.

"Hey Tay!" Gabriella said, playfully tapping her friend on the shoulder. Taylor didn't respond, rather closed the locker and tied up her bag.

"Are you done already? Tay?"

"Yeah, I'm finished." She responded, gripping the bag and walking away.

"Ok then," Gabriella remarked. She was about to walk in the other direction when something caught her attention. _She dropped something. _Gabriella bent down and picked up the object. She glimpsed back to the hallway where her friend had vanished.

* * *

"Class, settle down, settle down." Mr. Collins called as the class got quiet. "I know you've heard this multiple times, but I just wanted to say it again. It was a pleasure teaching all of you this year. Trust me, college is tough and I hope that you have paid perfect attention to the literature we read and discussed this year. As part of discussion, I thought it would be a good idea to reflect on English in general."

"Didn't we already do that?" Jason asked, supporting his head on his right hand.

"We discussed literature. This discussion is just a free for all. Any moment you enjoyed in English class."

Chad moved his desk into the circle, skimming the class as he did. A puzzled emotion overcame his face as he double checked the class. Someone was missing, _she _was missing. _She's never lat__Stop!_ Chad smacked his forehead in frustration. _Don't do it. _He sat back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"So who wants to start the discussion?" Mr. Collins called, eying the class. "Students, think about it this way. It's the last change you'll ever have to engage in a high school opinionated group discussion!" When no one responded, he tried another approach. "Ok, how about this. You can say anything you would like, even things you didn't like from class. Don't be afraid to hold back, except with the use of cuss words." Following that, half the student's raised their hands.

"Of course." He muttered. "Go ahead."

Chad sat up. He didn't want to think about her, but where__? Before his thoughts were finished, he spotted her out if the corner of his eye, entering the room.

"Sorry I'm late," She uttered, silently taking her seat.

"Taylor, it's the last day so I won't mark you. " Mr. Collins retorted, continuing on with the conversation. Taylor nodded, leaning back with her head down. Chad got a quick look at her face, before turning away.

"That's a very interesting take on the book." Mr. Collins remarked, fully engulfed in the discussion. The students continued the conversation until the final bell rang.

* * *

Taylor collapsed on her bed. _It's over. It's finally over._ She checked the clock. 7:03. she had every intention of going to sleep. Tomorrow was graduation, finalizing the end of her high school career. Whatever had happened today, it would be in the past; she didn't want to acknowledge any of it.

She had closed her for only a few seconds when her phone rang. She groaned, automatically pressing the ignore button.

"Tay, baby do you want anything to eat? Drink?" Her mother called from downstairs.

"No, I'm fine." Her daughter responded rising back on the bed. It wasn't long before she dozed off, still in her work uniform, still tired, for the night.

* * *

Chad slammed his phone down in frustration. He hadn't really expected her to answer. Why would she? But, the whole deal with English class, and his previous conversation with Troy had finally got to him. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't deny it. He needed to talk to her.

* * *

I just checked my watch and realized, I'm posting this at around 12:45! I won't be able to update for about a week due to a non-internet-accessible vacation and didn't want to leave you guys hanging! Anyway, thanks for reading!

_Veronica


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the slight hold up! This was most likely the hardest chapter to write. I've never done a graduation ceremony type thing, but it's finished! Oh, and today I saw Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and I highly recommend it! (I know that was kind of random :)) Well, enjoy!

* * *

Friday: Graduation

6:00 am

"One more time, Taylor baby get up!" Taylor slowly opened her eyes in reaction to her mother's voice.

"I'm up." She muttered, covering her eyes with her right arm. It was so bright, and the last thing she wanted was to go to sch__ Wait! _No school! Graduation! _With the realization Taylor sat herself up, staring into her mother's proud eyes.

"I never thought this day would come. My baby's graduating from high school!" Taylor smiled.

"Me either," She muttered, stretching out her body. It was then, that she noticed her work clothes. _I never changed._

"Come on, get in the bathroom and take a shower. I'll have your dress ready when you come out."

"Can't you just give me it in the bathroom?"Her daughter questioned.

"And ruin probably the last mother daughter right-of-passage? Hell no!" Taylor couldn't help but laugh. Her mother barely cursed.

"What about my__"

"I have your shoes right here." Her mother held up a white box.

"Thank you very much."

"Now get in that shower! We have the hair appointment in an hour."

"Ok, Ok, I'm going." If there was one thing she'd miss, it'd be her mother's crazy and threatening wake up routines. After brushing her teeth, Taylor got under the shower head, allowing the hot water to sooth her in preparation for the big day.

* * *

Chad had woken up at 5:30 am, which was more of a shock to him than anyone. It was literally the earliest he had woken up in a year. By 6:45am, he had all necessary attire on, hair combed and styled plus a few extras, just in time to see his mother's jaw drop in awe.

"Are you actually awake, or am I dreaming?" She joked.

"Mom, I can wake up if I want to."

"Really," Mrs. Danforth said crossing her arms and leaning against his room wall. "So please explain to me why you couldn't wake up this whole year? Not to mention you're entire high school career?" Chad shrugged his shoulders and gave a goofy grin.

"Because I love my mother so much I wanted to spend more__"

"Don't even try it." Chad grinned, his mother never bought anything. "Ok, I just got up early because who wants to be late to graduation? That's just embarrassing."

"Oh, Chad I can't believe it!"

"Mom, please don__" Before he got to finish his mother wrapped her arms around her son.

"My baby's graduating today!"

"Yes… mom no, please don't cry." Too late, his mother began sparking a few tears as his father appeared by the door.

"Well, look who's awake." He said with the same mock expression as his wife.

"You guys act like I can't wake up early__ Mom! You're tears are gonna ruin my clothes!"

"I'm sorry," She said wiping her tears with her fingers and breaking away from the embrace. "It's just so amazing. After today, you won't be my baby boy!" With that she started tearing up again.

"Mom," Chad groaned. She was such an over-reactor. He knew he'd have to say it to get her to be quiet. Pride held back, Chad responded, "I'll always be your baby boy." However, he got the opposite reaction; she started belting again almost immediately.

"Mom, please stop it. If this is how you're gonna act now, what's gonna happen at the ceremony?" He questioned.

"Ok, I'll take it from here. Honey, just go put your dress and shoes on. I want to talk to Chad alone." Still emotional, Mrs. Danforth exited the room and went to hers.

"Thank you," Chad said, staring at his tux. _I bet she made a mark._

"Son." Chad looked up to see his father settle in his desk chair. He had a serious look on his face, so Chad knew it was important.

"Yes, Dad?" Mr. Danforth fidgeted with a few item on his son's desk before speaking.

"I'm not going to be emotional, or cry, or any of those things like your mother. Just going to be straight forward and honest; a man about it." _Thank god ._He spotted a tear stain on his collar and inwardly groaned.

"I just wanted to say, how proud I am to be your father. We've had a good 18 years in this home, and never have I felt this glad. And I know you don't like these family talks, but I want you to know that both your mom and I love you. You're an adult now, so no more boy games. When you get up on stage, accept that diploma with pride, because you deserve it." Chad nodded his head. He usually zoned out on his parents' usual one-on-one chats, but he had been paying all of his attention.

"Thanks Dad, that… that means a lot coming from you." His father put a hand on Chad's shoulder. "Do well out there, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good, I'm going to get suited up. Make sure you're completely ready."

"Don't worry about me." Chad responded, grabbing a tissue and eagerly working at the stain. He had to look perfect, for more reasons than one.

* * *

"Oh my god! Taylor!" Kelsi squealed. The two friends ran up and hugged each other. "I can't believe it's over! You look so beautiful!"

"So do you." Her friend responded, while they searched for other members of the group.

"Today's gonna be so emotional. And I swear the god, if I trip walking down the pathway__"

"You are not going to trip."

"You don't know that!"

"Kelsi, it'll be alright. If anyone has a chance of tripping it would be Gabriella."

"Gabriella what?" As if on cue, Gabriella stepped in, crossing her arms and staring at her friends.

"Oh, nothing," Taylor responded, pretending to clean something off her gown.

"Kelsi, what did she say about me?" Gabriella questioned, eyeing her friend.

"Don't tell her."

"Tell me!"

"No, I swear if you tell her." Kelsi looked at both girls in mild panic.

"Kel__"

"Hey." The girls turned around.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wow," He muttered. "You look… amazing."

"Troy, I'm wearing a white graduation gown."

"And still look beautiful as always." He finished, giving her a small peck. Taylor awkwardly stared at the two before finding another 'stain' on her gown.

"Wow Troy, you really cleaned up." Kelsi commented.

"It wasn't hard. I always look good." The girls rolled their eyes at his response.

"Still the same, as always. Have you seen Jason?"

"Yeah, he's right over there by the drinks."

"Oh no. I gotta get him before he spills it right on his gown. Catch you guys later."

"See you!" Gabriella called. "Aw, If forgot! Jason's going to Washington! I'm gonna miss him so much!"

"And what about me?" Troy uttered in mock offense.

"Oh, you're not that special."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, sorry." Taylor stared hard at her gown. She decided that walking away was the best approach.

"Oh, Taylor. Hey." She stopped in her tracks, subconsciously staring at the couple. If he had just waited two seconds, she would have been gone.

"Hey." She responded.

"You must be ready to graduate, right?" He asked.

"Elated." She responded dryly. "I think I'm gonna get a drink." With that she trudged off, while the couple gave each other weird looks.

Taylor sipped her drink, weary. Again, she hadn't meant to seem rude, but the couple only made her feel worse. It clicked that even if Gabriella was her best friend, she could never really understand, no one could. _Only a few hours._ Taylor was too caught up in her thoughts to notice a figure suddenly appear next to her. He tapped her shoulder lightly. "Taylor."

She recognized the voice all too well. Turning around she came face to face with deep brown eyes.

No amount of anger could hide the fact that he had outdone himself. Although he was wearing a gown, she noticed how clean-cut and neat he had gotten. His hair had gone from its usual frizzy afro to a uniform and orderly do. He had dressed in black slacks, not wrinkles. And his smell__this wasn't the usual Chad Danforth. Regardless, Taylor figured, he still lacked a personality she would even approach. She scowled, removing his hand.

"Don't touch me." She sneered.

"Please, let me explain myse__"

"Don't even try it! I'm done with you."

"You don't understand."

"Oh, no I do. I _understand _that you're an egotistic moron who cares about no one but himself."

"That's not true."

"Really, prove it!"

"Taylor__"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't wanna hear it. I don't want to hear anything from you!"He stepped forward to her stride back.

"Taylor I care about you. You _are_ important to me__"

"Bull shit!" She didn't care about the sudden turn of heads from the crowd around her. "You don't care about anyone! And I don't give a dam about you! Once this ceremony's over, don't talk to me, don't call me, and don't try to associate. I am done with you." She stormed off into the school, leaving him speechless.

* * *

"Taylor! Hey," Gabriella said, rushing up to her friend "Taylor, are you__"

"I'm fine." She retorted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get in line." She ambled away and joined the growing pile of students. She had not cried in the bathroom; it would only ruin her makeup. She had simply recollected her thoughts and prepared herself for the ceremony. After it, she would ask her mother to take her home, no goodbye's, no unnecessary drama. As attendance was taken, she overlooked the audience, spotting her mother, already tearing, which made her chuckle a bit.

"Alright, cue music, and go!" Mrs. Darbus called to the students as they walked in pairs down the small pathway and up to the stage. When it was her turn, Taylor covered everything with a smile and a small kiss to her mother.

"Well, what can I say about this senior class?" The principal started; his voice booming from the microphone. "Well if I could name it all, you folks would be here for days." The crowd laughed in response. Taylor's eyes remained on her mother and family friends while the rest of the speeches were given. She had only looked up when the announcement for diplomas was made. _This is it._

"I will call the students' names in pairs." Mrs. Darbus announced. "They each will stand up, take their diplomas and return back to their seats. Please lighten your applause until the end, thank you. We will start with…" The names were called one after the other, while Taylor waited patiently for hers. She gave a slight laugh when Troy's named was called, as the difference in applause volume was easily noticeable.

"Chad Danforth." She rolled her eyes, while the crowd erupted into applause. He probably ran down the stage, gave a pose or something idiotic of the sort. She then noticed confusion on her mother's face, as well as the rest of the crown, staring towards the podium. Curious, she cocked her head in their direction. Mrs. Darbus was whispering something to him, but from the looks of it, he wouldn't respond. She scrunched her eyes, bewildered, watching him walk past the Drama teacher on to the microphone.

"Thank you for this Mrs. Darbus." His voice echoed through the field.

"Mr. Danforth this is not time for a speech__"

"I just want to say a few words. I promise it'll be short." Mrs. Darbus looked slightly annoyed, but let him continue.

"Like I said, thanks for the diploma. But now I need to tell someone something important."

She clutched the sides of her seat. What was he doing?

"This past week I've been nothing but a child, and a jerk. And I know that I don't deserve you're apology, but I'm hoping you'll reconsider and forgive me." The pigments in her face brightened.

"I was just angry and sad, and didn't mean to take it out on you like this."

"Mr. Danforth please take your__"

"Taylor McKessie, I love you!" She went bright pink, while the whole class averted their attention to her. _This can't be happening. _

"And I'm not afraid to say it here, in front of everyone. Please, forgive me!" He was staring directly at her, and she swore she would be sick any minute now. The past events from last week flooded through her mind, the anger, frustration and embarrassment. He had been a jerk, and here he was, in front of hundreds, apologizing. This was not expected. This was **not** Chad. _Oh god. _

"Taylor." He called again, while the crown went silent.

"Please__"

"Ok! Ok!" She whispered/spoke nodding her head rapidly. "You're forgiven." _Please get off the stage! _The goofy grin, she knew too well appeared.

"Mr. Danforth," Mrs. Darbus called for the third time.

"Thank you Mrs. Darbus, thank you East High!" He finished, holding up his diploma then walking down the stage, straight to her. _Chad..._ Taylor rolled her eyes once more.

"And thank you."

"You are so…" She couldn't describe it, there were too many words.

"So glad to be with you." With that he gave a peck, no questions asked. It was relatively small but enough to get the crowd cheering, and numerous cat calls from both their friends.

"This is so embarrassing." She muttered, blushing for the world to see.

"I can tell them to stop if you'd like__"

"No, no just go back to your seat please."

"Ok, whatever you'd like." He returned to his seat, and Taylor kept her head down, face bright red. If timing was ever and interesting concept… _Oh, Chad… _

_

* * *

_

"We graduated!" Kelsi wailed, tears flowing down her cheeks. "We have to; HAVE to meet up like every day this summer! Promise?"

"I promise." Taylor responded, while Gabriella nodded.

"Oh, I can't stop crying!" Gabriella leaned in towards Taylor. "Thank god for tear proof mascara." She muttered.

"What?" Kelsi questioned.

"Oh nothing," Taylor said. "And we will meet up, first sleep over's in a week." Kelsi nodded her head.

"Are you girls still crying?" Chad said, wrapping his arms around Taylor, pulling her close.

"I'm not a guy; I actually have to cry about this! It's really emotional, you wouldn't understand!" Kelsi said, while Jason gave her a comforting hug.

"You're right I wouldn't." He muttered, snuggling his nose into Taylor's perfectly done curls.

"Aww!" Gabriella squealed. Taylor looked up in response. "I'm sorry," Gabriella continued. "You guys just look so cute! I'm so glad you made up!" Taylor smiled slightly. _Me too._

"But did you really have to make that big of an apology? It was so humiliating!"

"Well I had to get the point across." Taylor thought about it. In a weird way, it did only seem fitting.

"Oh, Chad" Jason began. "Now thinking about it, how about you show me your amazing creation?"

"Not now." Chad sighed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Taylor asked.

"Well, we decided to have a little bet__" Before he explained, the girls groaned.

"What is it with these bets? Whatever it was I don't think I want to know."

"Yeah, Jason." Chad replied with a tint of intolerance. "Leave it for later." Jason smirked.

"Fair enough. It's graduation, let's celebrate!" The group nodded their heads in unison. "I'm gonna go find Troy. Catch you guys later!" Gabriella called, pushing herself into the chaotic crowd.

"And I think its best we find you some tissues." Jason uttered as Kelsi sniffed. "Good idea. I'll see you guys later." The two watched the couple move opposite the crowd and into the school building.

"I'm pretty sure this summer's going to be interesting." Taylor declared. "And by interesting, I mean great."

"I think so too." She giggled as he pecked her cheek, offering up another one of his famous smiles. The summer would be interesting, in more ways than one. But it would be like all challenges, she figured. And like always, they could work it out.

* * *

It's over! Thank you to everyone who has read this story, favorite, reviewed, ect. You guys are awesome. And for those who don't know, I've also been working on a Kelsi fic called "Sleepover" so feel free to check it out! Again thanks so much!

Veronica


End file.
